His Butler broken
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Sebastian watched through the window worriedly, he should have been there by now. Ciel had released Sebastian from his contract, but now something has happened to the demon, and his former master may just be his only hope. Sebastianx demon Ciel story. I don't own Black Butler no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian peered through the curtains of his large estate, an activity that he repeated each day in the hopes of catching a glimpse of his former master as he passed by. It had been three years since Ciel Phantomhive became a demon, giving the order for Sebastian to remain his butler until he had eaten the boy's soul. Sebastian was most displeased, not by the request, but by his own failure to protect his master.

It wasn't until six months ago that the young master had released him. Sebastian knew that Ciel had been feeling different about the contract almost immediately after entering his new home. He sensed a mixture of sadness and guilt, he hated to see the boy tortured by this.

Cynna, Sebastian's own servant was more than a little surprised at the arrival of the new resident but quickly accepted him.

"Master, are you quite alright, you seem different today." The slightly shorter demon asked quietly.

"I'm afraid not Cynna, he has yet to show himself, I cannot understand what-" Sebastian coughed suddenly. Cynna rushed to his side.

"Master, that is the third time today, won't you allow me to get-" Sebastian held up a hand to silence him.

"That won't be necessary, I will be fine. Anyway, I have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Of course sir, I understand. If you should change your mind, please inform me and I will help in anyway." Cynna gave a low bow and grinned at the slight smile on Sebastian's face.

The servant's horns, very closely resembled very young deer antlers, they curved outward at an awkward angle and Sebastian found the sight amusing.

"I shall, thank you, please keep up the good work."

"Yes sir." Cynna paused in the doorway.

"It's none of my business sir, but from one butler to another, you did your job well. He would speak very highly of you to me." Sebastian turned to reply but Cynna had already turned his head back to the window. His thoughts wandering back to that day, six months ago when his Master left him.

Ciel sat silently on the large antique armchair, in Sebastian's opinion, he looked rather forlorn.

"Young master, is everything alright?" He had asked though he knew the answer already.

"No. I need to speak with you. Sit down." Sebastian obeyed at once, his heart felt as if it had dropped to his stomach.

"I want to release you from our contract, it isn't fair for me to keep you, I can't give you what I don't have. You held up your end of our deal and as of that day, I am preventing you from finding food." The demon butler stared in shock at the boy, he found himself feeling panicked but attempted to hide it.

"Young Master, you realize that should you elect to do so, you could never-"

"Yes, I know. I hear you sometimes, you sound as if you're starved. You are my butler, I cannot allow this to go on, therefore I will release you"

'But my Lord, you have nowhere to go, no one else to rely on, we are not all the same, you cannot seriously believe that I could ever allowed for you to be unsafe. You can hardly dress yourself, you are making a big mistake!' Sebastian's mind screamed

"My Lord, if I have in someway-"

"It's not you. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to talk me out of it. What have I to give in return?"

'If it appears that way young master, it is only because it is true. I don't wish for you to go, stay at my side, always you have more to give than you realize.'

"The decision of course is yours my lord, but if you go, permit me to make arrangements with some of my acquaintances, they will look help you find a home of your own and anything else you may need, it is the least I can do, as my final act as Phantomhive butler."

"If it makes you feel better, fine." Ciel didn't bother to look at his butler as he spoke, if he had, he may have noticed the pain in his eyes. Without another word, Sebastian left the former Earl sitting alone in the room, trying to conceal the tears that were now falling.

It had taken time to make such arrangements as Sebastian carefully picked the demons. He gathered together a small group that he believed he could entrust his life to. He needed to be absolutely sure the boy would be safe.

"Young Master, I would like to introduce you to some friends." He had told him, gesturing to the demons behind him.

"This is Aodh, Morana, Deimos, and Fenrir." Ciel stared silently at the demons in front of him, unsure what to say.

"They are the closest to what you may call friends. They will help you in anyway they can." The group bowed politely.

"They seem like an interesting lot, I haven't seen anything like them."

"They are indeed a rare group my Lord. I would trust them with my life."

Sebastian was pulled from the memory by a sharp pain in his abdomen and a wave of dizziness. He leaned against the wall for support. It was at this moment, at last that Ciel passed by, Aodh and Fenrir walking on either side of him, chatting happily, Sebastian couldn't make out the conversation, seconds later he was taken by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel glanced around the room, the thunderous roars of laughter that emitted from the demons surrounding him was begginning to get to him. In truth, he had no desire to be anywhere but his new home. A beautiful gothic style building that Ciel felt strangely at home in instantly, most importantly, it was quiet, and peaceful.

Ciel had been shocked to find how much in common this place had with London where the streets were usually busy with people going about their daily lives. This place had replaced those people with demons, but it was much the same.

"So, you didn't go out much, living with him?" Aodh's deep slightly loud voice questioned. The tall shadow like figure had fixed his red eyes on the Earl, his lips curled into a toothy grin revealing several sharp fangs.

"No. I never actually wanted to." Ciel said, unshaken by Aodh's form.

"So, you must be something very special, young earl Phantomhive. It isn't everyday that a demon of such standing brings their... Brings company back.

"Standing?" Aodh chuckled.

"He never told you?"

"No, and I didn't ask. It doesn't matter to me what sort of position Sebastian has down here. He got the job done, that's all I care about." Ciel replied coldly.

"Is it really, tell me then Earl, you had a demon, not just any demon at your side, but one of the best, strongest, exceeded only by one and you let him go why?"

"I hardly think It's any of your business. If you're his friend, go ask him to tell you, and stop calling me Earl, I'm simply Ciel now. My social status isn't worth anything."

"Very interesting. Well, if we are to be on a first name level, please, call me Ao, all my friends do. Call me crazy, but there is something like like about you Ciel."

"Well then you most certainly are certifiable." This earned an eruption of laughter from Ao.

"He was right about you, you really are one in a million."

"He said what?" Ao cleared his throat, bowing his head.

"Forgive me Ciel, I say too much."

"You said it, now you have ro tell me." The boy demanded.

"I cannot, ny hands are tied and my lips are sealed." Ciel groaned in frustrstion.

"Damn demon."

"How much further Hannah, is there a garden?" Alois looked around holding onto Luca's hand as they gazed upon the busy street in front of them.

"Not much further, I have no garden, you see, there isn't much that can grow where I live. I'm sorry your highness."

"Look Brother, those ones are small, do you think they'll like us?"

"Best to wait for Hannah to show us around first. She would know more than we would." Luca nodded.

"Why must I be dragged along on this- this"

"It was the only way Claude, we had to do something otherwise you would have truly been dead."

"All the better. I thought I knew hell, then came Alois Trancy and you. I am nothing more than a shadow of-"

"Must you always be so grumpy?" Alois asked with a sigh.

"Yes, your...highness I must, it is my nature."

"You can change though Hannah did." Luca smiled up at the female demon, who returned the gesture.

"Hannah changed because she's weak, women in any species have a weakness for children, you half wit"

"Don't talk to Luca like that, and stop being mean to Hannah!" Alois shouted.

"Stop being mean to Hannah, how interesting coming from you, you were the one who kicked her, hit her and-"

" , you will leave my boys alone. You've done enough."

"This is madness. There is a reason there are so few 'families' here, we are nit meant to be-"

"Don't be such a... Such a negative Nancy" Luca said earning laughter from his brother and a smile from Hannah.

"How dare you, you little monster!"

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you Claude?" No more was said between the group.

A few streets away, Sebastian had begun to open his eyes.

"Master, are you alright?" Cynna's voice called softly from beside him.

"Wh-what" he managed, he felt slightly weak as the room came back into view.

"I found you lying close to the window, I couldn't wake you so I put you in bed, hoping that I could- Master, are you sure this is wise, perhaps you should lie down." Cynna pressed him back gently onto the bed.

"I suppose It's a good thing you got a bed after all."

"I do not require it, I merely had it brought in because the young master enjoyed sleep."

"Yes. I know. You were very good to Master Ciel."

"As a butler, I did what I had to to ensure his happiness and wellbeing to the best of my ability. Just as you have done for me."

"You did the right thing, not letting him go off on his own, you surrounded him with those you trust, that is the best you can do. You have proven so many times Master, that you are capable, perhaps it is just time to let him have his own life. You must look after your health. You won't be doing him any favors if you allow yourself to be ill. You must find a new contract. Something you can get through quickly."

"Perhaps"

"For today, just rest in bed, things will be better soon."

"I cannot lie here all day."

"You told me that it was part of the duties of a butler to look after their Master, that is what I must do. Please."

Sebastian sighed.

"Very well Cynna, for today." Sebastian gave in finally.

"Open the curtains, I would like to look out, they should be coming back at any moment."


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome home boys." Hannah said happily, ushering Alois and Luca inside. The boys' eyes scanned the home in awe. The group walked in slowly. The house was filled with trinkets of all sorts. Alois found himself drawn to a wooden box resting on an old chipped table. He reached out his hand to touch it.

"I'm sorry your highness, that music box has not worked in quite sometime. It's a shame it was such a beautiful song." Hannah said sadly.

"Look at the huge house over there brother, It's amazing!" Luca gasped, bringing Hannah and Alois to share the view.

A four story house towered over the grounds across from them. The building reminded Alois of a story he had once heard, the tale had given him a week's worth of nightmares.

"I want you both to promise me that you will never, ever go over there. It is not safe for you. As long as we stay off of his property, I believe he'll leave us in peace." Alois turned to her.

"Who lives there?"

"Sebastian Michaelis"

"Please, you must not push yourself Sir, allow me to send for the healer, it has been days and you only seem to grow weaker." Sebastian shook his head.

"No, you know as well as I do that illness, rare as it may be, occurs on occasion, even for demons. It will pass. Have you heard from anyone about the young Master?"

"Fenrir made contact with me moments ago, which is why I came to you. Master Ciel is adjusting well, he has made many friends. You will not see him today however, he is entertaining, Morana tells me that he plans to stay in for the next several days. He apparently does not care much for the pub in town." Cynna informed his Master quietly.

"I would think not, he never did enjoy such activity. He is not one to be interested in being around others, especially as animated as the demons there can be. Still, I give him credit for going."

"Yes, Master Ciel certainly does deserve some. Will we have him over sometime soon, just to check in?" Sebastian closed eyes, hiding his sadness from his servant.

"I think not Cynna. He has his guards, he no longer needs me."

"M-master, I am so sorry."

"It is a good thing Cynna, it means that he can care for himself now, or is well on his way to it."

"Then, if it is good, why does it hurt you so?" Sebastian shifted on the bed uncomfortably.

"You should not concern yourself my friend. I am simply exhausted, I feel no pain on this matter."

"If only that were true sir. Please reconsider the healer, in the mean time, I will leave you to rest. Should you need anything, call sir, and I will be at your bedside instantly." Sebastian simply nodded and watched as Cynna disappeared from the room.

"My dear young master, it seems that our separation has been good for you after all. I will never really be used to you being so independent, perhaps that is my own wishful thinking. That one day I will open my door and you will be standing there, asking to stay with me. Needing me. But that is not to be is it my Lord, you excell at being free, never knowing what was in front of you all this time." Sebastian groaned softly as another wave of pain hit him.

"You are one of those special people, the ones the world needs to continue on, taken from your world far too soon and cast into hell with those unworthy to stand in your presence.

I was unworthy. I truly hope that one day, you and I will cross paths once more, and you will be able to tell me of the wonderful adventures you have had, do not allow yourself to become like us completely. Do not let this new life thrust you into despair, that is the first step you see." Sebastian wished there had been a way for Ciel to hear his words. The demon felt suddenly tired, he was unable to fight it as his eyes closed involuntarily and he was again taken by sleep.

Ciel sighed, he had tried to be a decent host but wanted only for the guests to leave. No one had even noticed when Ciel slipped out of the room, he could hear them still. The way some of them spoke of their former masters made him wonder if Sebastian had hated him that much as well.

To say that the former Earl had hated his butler would have been false, the demon made Ciel feel safe, true it was part of the contract the two held, but there was never a time that Sebastian made him feel as if he was nothing more than food. Things seemed rather lonely without his butler. He briefly wondered what sort of Master the demon had found this time, where would this new contract take him.

"I hope It's better for you now. I realize I never made things easy for you, but you did almost everything I asked of you. Maybe this meal will be far greater for you than anything I could have provided. You certainly deserve it." Ciel thought out loud into the quiet room, the chattering grew slightly louder until it was in the hallway. Ciel recognized the voices as Ao and Morana.

"Ciel, is everything alright?" Morana's soft voice reached the boy's ears.

"As alright as they ever will be under the circumstances I suppose." A faint smile appeared on the female demon's pale face. Her appearence reminded Ciel of a porcelain doll Lizzy once had, accept her dark eyes. She was strangely kind for a demon, at times slightly childlike. Ciel decided that that was probably why she was one of the scariest of the group. Her ability to tap into such behavior and do as she pleased with the unsuspecting humans who encountered her was enough to send shivers down Ciel's spine.

"Are you sure, It's just that you left suddenly and without a word, is there anything we can do for you?"

"No. It will just take time to adjust to this place and being alone here."

"I understand. If you like, Ao and I could keep you company for a while, Fenrir and Deimos are entertaing the guests for you. They thought it best to keep the attention off of you leaving."

"They knew I left?" Morana chuckled.

"Yes. They figured perhaps it was a bit much for you and you needed a break, they're good that way."

"I'll have to remember to thank them later. I'm sorry about this, normally I don't disappear with a house full of guests."

"No need to apologize Ciel, we all have our days. Just let us know if you need anything, we will take care of it for you." Ao offered.

"Yes thank you. I will."

'They're no Sebastian, but I'm sure it could come in handy' Ciel thought to himself, turning to the window, he stared silently out over the gray property. The property itself Ciel had to admit was massive, but was unlike the Phantomhive manor he had been used to. His mind wondered to his old servants, how he missed them now. He let his thoughts wonder once more, as he closed his eyes.

Finny tending to the yard, smiling as Sebastian showed him how to do so, simply happy to be outside for once. Mey-Rin's shouting and a crash coming from the hall where the maid had yet again broken something, Ciel lost count of the tea sets and other dishes that had been replaced, but he smiled about it now. Bard in the kitchen attempting to cook with his flamethrower to ' cook the meat faster' Tanaka sitting there with his tea, sipping casually as he watched the madness that was a normal day in the Phantomhive home unfold.

He recalled that with each mishap that occurred, it had always been Sebastian who fixed it, kept things running as smoothly as possible. Sebastian that saved the day, always, the butler was always there to comfort him, protect him. It was at that moment he knew he missed his butler terribly.

A/N thank you to everyone who is following this, favored and reviewed. It's only my second attempt at this paring so I hope it turns out okay


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Luca, we should get inside, Hannah says It's not good for young children to be out late." Alois said.

"Just once more Brother, please, then we can go inside, it's been such a long time since we played together." Luca looked up at his big brother pleadingly, he held out the ball to him. Alois placed a hand on the younger boy's head.

"How could I refuse a request like that?"

"Silly, you can't, cause I'm your favorite baby brother in the history of brothers!" Alois chuckled.

"That's true, you are. Alright, you go first." Luca put the ball on the ground and both boys took several steps back.

"Ready?" Luca called happily.

"When you are." Luca nodded and rushed for the ball, this time he was determined to win. Alois stood still, waiting for the ball to be kicked his way. He had missed his little brother, now, thanks to Hannah, he would never have to miss him again. Suddenly, with surprising force, the ball slammed into the blonde boy's chest, knocking him to the ground and sending the ball bouncing off the side of the house and into Sebastian's yard.

There was a long moment in which the brothers stared at the ancient building,, dread gripping them as they realized what they must do.

"It was my fault, I can get it." Luca said fearfully taking a step forward.

"No Luca!' Alois pulled him back, but didn't release him immediately.

"I won't lose you again." He whispered in his brother's ear.

"But it was Hannah's ball, she'll be so sad without it."

"I'll be even sadder if something happens to you. You don't want me to be sad do you?" Luca shook his head worriedly.

"Never. Please don't, I only want you to be happy. I love you." The small boy returned the embrace.

"I love you too Luca, never ever forget that. I'll go get it."

"You can't, Hannah says he's mean, he might hurt you. Make Claude do it, I don't care if he gets hurt.",

"I can't make Claude do anything. Our contract was broken when he-it was a while ago. How about we play another game?" Alois forced a smile.

"Like what?" Luca asked excitedly.

"I'm going to go over and get the ball, I want you to stay here and count to.. let's say one hundred and if I get back before then, I win, but if I don't, I want you to go get Hannah and ask her to be the judge on how far I got, tell her where I am okay?"

"What will I win?"

"Well, if you win, next time Hannah makes us those cakes you like, you can have yours and half mine."

"Okay!" Luca exclaimed.

"Count nice and loud so I can hear what number you're on."

"Yes, your highness." Alois took a moment to gather his courage.

"Okay Luca, start counting now." He was careful to keep his voice cheerful, though inside he felt the fear rising up.

"One... Two... Three..." Alois looked back at his little brother, who was watching curiously.

"No problem, just grab the ball and get back home. There's no lights, so maybe he's not even here. Just keep your mind on finding the ball. Nothing at all to worry about." He whispered to himself as he roamed the property.

"Come on, where is the stupid ball, it couldn't have gone that far" he raised his head to check the darkened house, he was relieved to see nothing had changed. The fear had begun to leave him as he stepped closer to the building. There he found the ball lying in a wooden crate, he reached in and pulled it out, but stopped. There was now a light in the second floor window, and a figure with deep red eyes stood staring down at him.

Alois backed away slowly, keeping his eyes locked on the figure, it remained still, Alois began to relax.

"Shadow of some sort, nothing can be that still for that long, it didn't even twitch." He turned and began walking back to Hannah's house. A low, angry growl came from behind him, as if made by a wolf or other large animal. It was the boy's only warning. A pair of red eyes peered into his and everything else disappeared.

"Well, that was fun" Ao commented closing the door as the last of Ciel's guests departed.

"At least one of us thought so. I couldn't wait for it to be over." Ciel grumbled.

"Awe it wasn't all that bad.'

"Perhaps not for you, where I come from, people know when to leave, they've been here since yesterday afternoon."

"But the place you come from is full of people, who need sleep, down here, you can't expect such things, demons don't know any better, sleep is a luxury that we enjoy sparingly."

"Be that as it may, that was one of the longest gatherings I've hosted and I won't be doing it again any time in the near future."

"Fair enough."Ao chuckled.

"Have you heard anything from Sebastian?"

"No. I spoke to Cynna yesterday, he made no mention of his master, other than he wanted to ask how you were."

"He asks about me?"Ao nodded.

"Yes. It seems that he still has concerns."

"Does he do that often, after contracts?"

"You're the only one he's ever brought home. He never gets involved with his masters. You were something special indeed. Just don't mention this conversation to him. He'd have my head if word got out."

"I believe he would. Don't worry I haven't spoken to him in months."

"You miss him, don't you?"

"That's none of your damn business." Ciel said incredulously.

"Yes, I see it. Why else would you ask such things?"

"Curiosity."

"I'm sure that's the case." Ao teased.

"Go away." Ciel ordered.

"I can't, I promised to look after you tonight, sorry." Ao smiled.

"Then do so from outside, I've had enough of this!"

"Alright, no need to get angry, It's all in fun." The deep voice answered.

" I don't find this amusing in the least, out!" The boy shouted opening the door. Ao shook his head in amusement as he exited, bidding Ciel good night.


	5. Chapter 5

Alois trembled on the floor, to frightened to look up. The creature that had dragged him inside, now towered over him.

"Naughty little boy, tresspassing on Master's property. Whatever should I do with you?"

"I was only here to get my ball, I swear, please." Cynna tilted his head slightly.

"Your ball, well, if anything comes over here, it then belongs to my master. Your ball and now, you. I can't wait to see what he does with you." Cynna teased.

"You're the Trancy brat. Master simply loathes you. After all you and your demons did to Ciel Phantomhive, I don't think you'll last long at all. Then, when he's finished, he may just take them as well."

"No, please, I lost my ball, that's all. I'll be on my way if I could just-"

"That's right you and your little brother." Alois panicked.

"Don't know what your talking about, I'm here alone." He said quickly, he would protect his brother to his last breath.

"Is that right, well then, who is this?" Cynna turned and walked a few steps back only to turn back holding Luca who struggled fearfully in Cynna's grasp.

"Luca!"

"Brother, I'm sorry, I saw it take you and I called Hannah but she didn't come so I did."

"You shouldn't have. " Cynna was about to reply when he heard the front door open and Hannah's voice calling for them.

"Hannah, We're up here!" Alois cried, only to have another voice join in.

"Cynna, what the devil are they doing in my house?" Sebastian said, somehow managing to make it to the hallway.

"They're trespassers Master, I was dealing with them, as we would any other."

"Please Sebastian, Luca has nothing to do with this, at least let Hannah take him." Alois begging.

"What exactly were you doing here Alois Trancy, you have the nerve to come and disrupt my life further?"

"No. I just had to get the ball, that's all, Luca has nothing to do with this. He's just little boy, let him go home" there was a strange silence that followed.

"Why should I want to do such a thing, after all you've done?"

"Because... Because those things were me, not him. If you want to take it out on someone, you have me right here." Tears were visible in his eyes.

"Cynna." Sebastian said at last.

"Master?"

"Re-release the small one. I'm sending Hannah in to collect him."

"Yes. Master, as you wish." He gently placed Luca on the floor and the boy rushed to his brother.

"It's okay Luca. You'll be okay."

"What about you brother?"

"Don't you worry about me. You go on home with Hannah." He said.

"Luca, come to me. Everything will be fine." Hannah's voice called from the dark hallway.

Alois nodded reassuringly.

"I love you Luca." Alois said wiping away the tears and watching the boy run to her.

"As for you, Alois, you have been an annoyance for far too long, and it is time you learned." A slender shadowy hand grasped the wall, at then of It's long fingers, a set of claws were visible and the creature let out a harsh growl as it stepped slowly into view.

Burning red eyes stared down at his, paralyzing the boy with fear as more of the tall body appeared. Sebastian's razor sharp fangs gleaming in the dim candle light. Alois let out a horrific scream as the demon grabbed him by his face and forcing him to look directly into his eyes.

"This is your one warning. I never give second chances, you will stay away from my property, should you lose something over here, for whatever reason, you will not attempt to collect it yourself. I am prone to... Losing my temper with things like you. Am I understood?"

Alois, still in shock could only nod as Sebastian released him.

"Hannah's waiting for you outside the door, go to her before I change my mind." He growled, suddenly, he seemed to lose his balance and fell to the floor.

"Master!" Cynna cried out rushing to his aid. Alois ran from the room until he reached Hannah and Luca.

"Something's wrong with him." He managed to say after several seconds.

"He's very ill, I know. I could sense it when I arrived here. I've sent for a healer."

"You have?" Alois was confused and shaken. Why would she do such a thing?

"You see your highness, I have known Sebastian a very long time, I was at one time, in his circle of close friends."

"Y-you?"

"Indeed, is why he agreed to let you go this once. I had to agree to let him give you that warning."

Alois looked back at the house in surprise.

"You still care for him?" Luca choked out through tears.

"In a way yes. Come now, we must be going. It is not wise to stay." Before they could move, the healer had arrived.

"The bedroom is up stairs and down the hall, i would imagine that is where Cynna is taking him." Hannah in formed him.

"Thank you Miss Hannah.

a sudden cry from Cynna who appeared in the window caught their attention. The demon was in a panic, growling and whimpering as he paced.

"Stay out here, both of you. I would send you to the house but I can't trust you two alone with Claude." Hannah followed the doctor inside.

"What now brother, I'm scared." Luca held tightly to Alois.

"We wait I suppose."

"Out here?"

"Trust me, you don't want to be in there. I'm not going to be able to deal with the dark any time soon. He's the scariest thing I've ever seen." The boys waited for what felt like a long time, hours perhaps before Alois decided to see what was happening. He took Luca's hand and quietly crept back into the house, feeling his way along on the wall.

"It's alright, Hannah's here, she won't let anyone hurt us." Alois assured him. They soon heard the demons voices coming from the floor above them. They climbed the spiral staircase cautiously.

"What does it matter, he is happy for once, leave him be." Sebastian said weakly.

"If it is effecting you this strongly, your feelings are correct, I'm sure of it, and it could be the difference between your living or dying. You are ill, starving, he could hold the key to ending both."

"No. I will not even consider it. It is not for him to fix. I-"

"You believe he's it don't you master?"

"Yes Cynna, I do. However none of that matters now. He is on his own now, allow him to-" a harsh cough escaped him.

"Would he want this for you?" Hannah asked softly.

"I do not believe the feeling is mutual. He does not think of me."

"You couldn't possibly know such a thing."

"I-"

"Master forgive me but, he left you to prevent your hunger from being prolonged. He must feel something. If this is your only chance to live, take it."

"I cannot. Though I admit, I would very much like to see him again, one last time." Alois could hardly believe his ears. Sebastian's words were genuine, full of pain.

"Stay right here Luca." He said placing a hand on the door.

"But-"

"Right here." The blonde boy repeated pushing the door open. It was strange to see the frightening figure lying helpless on the large bed.

"Then, allow me to arrange the meeting. He was merely a contract, whatever possessed you to become so fixated on this one?"

"I swore Cynna, long ago, that I would never find it, never seek it. To be tied to one being forever was simply out if the question, I was always too - well, it hardly matters now. Just when I believed I had found him, I lose him again."

"It hardly seems fair to either of you. Don't you want him to know these feelings?"

"Of course. He was the contract to end all contracts, I could never -" Sebastian sighed.

"You love him, truly?" Alois asked.

"I told you to stay outside." Hannah began walking toward him.

"You do don't you Sebastian, I was right, you are actually in love with Ciel."

"Yes. That is true, he is everything to me. He is the one thing I never thought I wanted but cannot live without. It is my belief that he is my one true mate." The boy felt a wave of sympathy for Sebastian as memories flooded him.

"Your my highness Claude, you can't leave me" the words played back in his mind. It was Claude and himself in reverse. He was fairly sure Ciel would not react as Claude had toward his former butler.

"Tell him then. " Alois said after a moment.

"I c-could never do such a thing, especially now that I am on a limited time frame." The voice was growing weaker.

"You fought for him, it's clear now that it was more than your contract, you wanted him to be safe. Y-You've loved him for a while haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Then tell him. One last time, show him he means something to you. You have to."

"It isn't possible. I could not take the risk of losing him completely."

"Big bad Sebastian is afraid of a little feeling, after what you did, the things you faced for him, real scary Sebastian, it's pathetic!" Alois cried angrily.

"Enough. Do not provoke me."

"If he can help you, try. He may love you too, enough to save you. You won't know unless you get him here."

"No. It would be inappropriate to allow the young master to see me this way, my true form, I could not stand to know that he would be frightened by my unsightly appearence. If the last thing I did was scare the hell out of the one I love, I-" Alois sighed impatiently.

"This is ridiculous. Where can I find him?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Be careful, don't talk to anyone out on the street, go straight there and back." Hannah's instructions played in hos mind as he walked briskly through the partially deserted street. Alois never did like being alone in the dark. He turned onto the side street that would lead him to Ciel.

"I must be mad, truly mad." He said to himself as the dark, gothic building came into view. The boy stopped suddenly, catching a glimpse of Ao crossing the yard.

"Get hold of yourself. You volunteered for this. Just get it over with." He approached the house slowly. Ciel's home was much larger than the one Alois had lived in and he marveled at the sight. Ao stopped walking and turned to him, Alois gasped at the shadowy figure.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here, I don't allow trespassers." The deep booming voice caused Alois to shiver.

"I-I need to speak with Ciel, it's terribly important, and there isn't much time."

"What purpose do you have, speak to him about what?"

"A-about someone that that needs him, he must come now, time is very, very short. He'll end up regretting it if he doesn', because he'll never know."

"I'll never know what, make it fast, I want you off my property and out of my life, you've done quite enough." Ciel said suddenly appearing in the doorway, beside the door, Alois noticed a porcelain doll that had very dark eyes, it seemed to be staring at him.

"Playing with dolls now Ciel, I have to say that thing is creepy." No sooner had Alois said this, The doll's mouth curled into a devilish smile filled with rows of teeth that Alois would have described as a small shark.

"Thank you." It said innocently, this only scared the blonde boy more and he let out a scream, Ciel was unaffected.

"This is Morana, she's not a doll, she's one of Sebastian's friends." Ciel said calmly as Ao and Morana laughed.

"Yes well, speaking of Sebastian, that's why I'm here, I was right, years ago, I said that both Claude and Sebastian loved you. Sebastian does, and he needs you, he's ill, there isn't much time at all, he's been ill for awhile now."

"How dare you come to my home and say such lies. Sebastian's probably just looking for a new contract. You've-"

"You're wrong Ciel, I know you hate me, and I'm not overly fond of you either, but I apologized for everything, and I'm not lying. It's me and Claude in reverse, instead of the master falling for the butler, he's in love with you, he's afraid of losing you even now. The healer's with him, and Hannah, Cynna too, they're all worried. I heard them talking, you're his only chance to live." This seemed to have hit Ciel hard, he walked toward Alois.

"If we get there, and he's fine, or this is some sort of sick trap of yours, I'll kill you."

"Fine, just start walking. You'll see for yourself." The two rivals began their journey back to Sebastian's home.

"What were you doing there anyway?" Ciel asked curiously.

"A long story. But he really is ill, Cynna had to put him in bed, honestly I'm not sure how he was able to get out of it."

"Is it really all that bad?"

"Yes, he said he wanted to see you one last time, the doctor said if we hurry, you'll be able to help him. He admitted to loving you Ciel."

"For your sake you had better be right about this."

"I am. You're not still angry about the whole, trying to take over your body thing are you?"

"You are such an idiot." Ciel retorted.

"Call me whatever you like, just keep walking. " the rest of the walk was silent, Ciel couldn't bring himself to say another word to him. When finally they reached Sebastian's home, they were greeted by Cynna, his eyes cast down to the ground.

"Cynna, what's going on?" Panic was setting in now as the story Alois had told him seemed more real.

"Master Ciel, how good of you to come. Master will be so happy to see you, but please we must hurry or he will not have the opportunity. Please, follow me." Cynna pleaded leading the way. Ciel followed closely behind. It wasn't long before they arrived at the bedroom where the healer was waiting.

"This is him." Cynna announced, stepping into the room and whispering a message into Hannah's ear.

"You are the famous Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Don't know about famous, but yes that is my name."

"Sebastian thinks very highly of you, it will be good for him to see you, it is my medical opinion that he hasn't much time at all." Ciel felt sick, nothing could hurt his butler, not Sebastian, he was virtually indistructable, how was this possible?

"Can I see him now then?"

"Of course, but first, very quickly, what would you say if I were to tell you that you might be able to help him get well?" Ciel stared ahead into the room, Hannah was busy arranging pillows and adding blanket, the young boy could barely see the figure on the bed.

"I would ask you what I need to do."


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel approached the bed quietly, in his hands, he held a goblet. This had to work, he refused to allow this to continue. He felt slightly dizzy. Upon seeing him, Hannah smiled sadly.

"It is good to see you again Ciel Phantomhive." She whispered before turning back to the bed.

"You have a very special visitor." She announced quietly as Ciel placed the goblet on the bedside table, he waited until Hannah left before addressing the frail figure on the bed.

"Hello Sebastian. It's been a while." He did his best to hide his concern.

"Young Master, I am so pleased to see you, though you should not be here with me like this, it is unacceptable to allow your image of me to be damaged in such a way. I would like you to remember me as I was, not a vile monster.' The weak reply hurt Ciel to hear it. It was most unlike the Sebastian he was used to. The dark figure on the bed attempted to pull the cover over its face, only for Ciel to stop him.

Ciel slowly peeled it away from the demon's face allowing his true form to be revealed at last.

"You should turn away my lord, I am a-"

"You are my butler. You will always be the same Sebastian no matter what form you take."

"Can you look upon me truly without fear?"

"I was expecting worse actually, the way you went on about being 'unsightly and repulsive' and what not. You don't scare me." He paused.

"Though I hear you gave Alois quite a scare earlier." Sebastian chuckled lightly.

"Yes, I suppose I did. How have you been my Lord?"

"Honestly, not well, but you can help me I think. If you wanted to that is." Sebastian raised his head from the pillow slightly.

"I have very little strength and time, but whatever remains, I pledge to you." Ciel fought back tears.

"I want to tell you that I'm sorry that you didn't get my soul. I did tell you to take though, before I gave the order for you to remain my butler."

"Yes, I heard the words but could not bring myself to do it." Ciel tilted his head curiously, Sebastian smiled, the pose reminded him of a dog staring inquisitively up at its care taker.

"That was the deal."

"Yes. But well none of that matters now."

"It doesn't seem fair, you fought Claude for your meal and yet you ended up with nothing except me, as good as dead to you yet still chained together." Sebastian shifted closer to the edge of the bed.

"Young Master-"

"You can't really call me that anymore can you?"

"No, I suppose not. It is strange to call you anything else. May I tell you something?"

"Anything you like. You are free to do so."

"When I fought Claude that day, I was not fighting for food. I wanted you to be safe, I could not stand to think of anyone hurting you, taking you from me. It may have started with the contract but all I wanted, all this time, was you." Ciel looked into the demons eyes.

"Me?"

"You. I have believed for quite some time that you were meant to cross my path, I thought little of it when you gave me the name Sebastian Michaelis, you explained to me, that it was for your dog and my last name came from a word meaning revenge. That was not entirely true was it?"

"There was more to it. It just seemed right." Sebastian smiled.

"You used my real name Ciel. I have had it changed many times, but I started life as Sebastian Michaelis. It has been taught to us that when we find our Mate, they will know our names. You are the only one to ever have called me that.

You needed me, as a comfort, you are the only master I have had that has ever been comforted by my presence. After some time, I began to feel a closeness to you, one I have never felt before. I genuinely care for you, you were not a mere contract. I fought for you because I love you, so very much. You are a treasure that is nearly impossible to find. You know the darker side of life and yet you have the ability to still love. You are amazing Ciel. If I was given a choice, to go on living but have no memory of you, I would die happily knowing that you are with me.

Claude mentioned about a soul obsessively pursued by a demon, but what he does not understand is that is what happens when we find our one, true mate. We become exceedingly protective of the one we love."

Ciel didn't reply right away, the past was now making more sense to him, The butler at times did show certain affections to him and he had merely dismissed them as part of being a butler.

"Sebastian, I need your help now. If you love me that much, It's important for you to do one more thing for me. If it helps, pretend you are still under contract with me, this last time, because you will be doing this at my request." Sebastian's heart broke at the tears falling from Ciel's blue eyes.

"What is your wish... My lord?" He asked, it was clear to Ciel that he had to put the plan into action quickly.

He took hold of the goblet and showed it to the dying demon.

"Don't ask me what this is, just drink it, also over the next several weeks you will need it several times a day, until you're stronger. Do this without question or arguing. I realize that I am asking a lot of you, and that I can't get something for nothing. In return for this, I will share a secret with you and you can ask any one thing from me." Sebastian smiled faintly.

"Is that an order my lord?"

"Yes. That Sebastian, is a direct order."

"Then, I must do as my master orders." He allowed the boy to help him drink. The taste of the liquid was a mixture of sweet and metallic flavors. He finished what he was given and leaned back once more, he knew exactly what he had been given.

"Wh-"

"No questions." Ciel reminded him.

"Just rest. Everything will be alright now." Sebastian reaches out a hand and placed it on the boy's cheek. To his amazement, Ciel leaned into it, smiling.

"You are beautiful Ciel." Sebastian whispered.

"You think so?"

"No. I know you are. I am curious as to this secret you promised." The older demon admitted.

"Well, you did take the first one, if you swear you'll keep taking it when the time comes, I will tell you the secret now."

"I swear it Ciel. For you I will do anything, I will die for you."

"I know you would but would you live for me me as well?"

"You are a shrewd businessman Ciel."

"Sometimes you have to be."

"Tell me your secret, please?"

"Look at me Sebastian, don't you dare look away when I say this. My secret is, I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

"It really was a shock when he found out about it." Sebastian said, running his long fingers through Ciel's dark hair as the young boy sat next to him on the bed. Ciel chuckled.

"You really did that?"

"Yes. I know it is difficult to believe but I assure you, it is true." It had been several weeks since Sebastian had been near death and Ciel had surprised him with the visit. The young boy had stayed by his bedside during the recovery, providing the vital treatments needed. The love between the former butler and master had grown with each day that passed.

"Ciel?" Sebastian said suddenly.

"What?"

"I have something for you, I have had it for several years, I always meant to give it to you but never had the nerve. If you would not mind, my butler uniform is in the closet, in the inside pocket, there is a box. I would get it myself, however, you have sided with the healer and you are both unwilling to allow me to do so."

"That's because although you are much better, the heal's opinion is that you are not ready yet." Ciel slid off the bed and walked across the room to retrieve the object. He place a hand inside the pocket. He pulled out a black velvet box and took it to Sebastian.

"This?" He asked curling up beside the older demon once more.

"Yes. Before you open it, I wish to explain to you its purpose. The term Mate is commonly used as-"

"Isn't that someone that you share a... Bed with?" Sebastian cleared his throat.

"To us, Mate is used instead of husband of wife. It is not strictly... certain activities. It is a partnership, a marriage. Just as you would have in your world only under a different name. It happens only once for us, and only when we find the one that was created for us. Most of us are not fortunate enough to find our true love, though it is said there is one for each of us. I know for certain you are mine. We have similar practices in regard to claiming our loved one.

One such similarity resides in this box. It is not traditonal by your standards, but I did pick it out myself, I felt it could not be just anything. You were not just a person and so deserve something that has never been copied, I created it to the best of my ability." He paused allowing the words to sink in.

"I love you so very much Ciel. Your dark side, with just enough love to make an interesting mix, the love that you and I share is a gift. You are greatest treasure, you have stolen my heart, shown me the meaning of love and saved my life. I could not live without you, you are perfect, but if there was one thing I could change about you, it would be your last name." Sebastian took the small box from the younger demon.

"My last-" Ciel's eyes widened as the box was opened.

Inside he saw a golden ring, a light blue gem sat on top, surrounded on each side by three small diamonds.

"How do you feel about being called Ciel Michaelis?" Ciel was stunned to say the least.

"Sebastian, It's beautiful." He allowed Sebastian to place the ring on his finger.

"Where did you find that blue gem, I've never seen one like it. It has been in my family for a very long time. It is part of a stone that was broken and my eldest brother received half as did I. There has never been another stone like it. "

"You have a brother?" Ciel said in awe.

"Yes, we do not speak much, however, I also have a mother and father. It is rare for demons to actually start families, in our line, it is necessary."

"Your line?"

"Ciel, I am a prince of hell."

"You're just saying that" Ciel accused.

"No. I would not lie to you. Am I right in assuming that you accept my offer and we are to become mates?" Ciel smiled at him, genuine happiness that brightened Sebastian's entire world.

"Yes."

"You understand that it means we are mates for eternity and that I am a possessive creature, simply put, I would never want to let you go."

"I would hope not, ir would kind of defeat the purpose of it."

"Yes, it would. When I am well enough, I shall take you to meet my family. Depending on how that meeting goes, my father will either welcome you to the family through making you a prince by your marriage to me-"

"Or?" Ciel asked nervously

"Or he will simply tolerate you, much on the way he does with my brother's mate."

"Not a big fan?"

"Oh he loathes her. But let us not dwell on that now. We should enjoy this moment together and think of how wonderful it will be." Ciel snuggled close and Sebastian put an arm around his shoulder.

"I can almost see it now, we will have our dream. We could start with moving your belongings back, no doubt the four who I sent to look after you would help. Perhaps two or three... hundred cats I-"

"Absolutely not. You can have one, but I want a dog too." Sebastian sighed.

"Must you, you had Pluto and he was jealous of the stray cat I used to spend time with."

"Was it that one, or the thousands you kept in your room?"

"You knew about them?"

"Yes. I'm not as stupid as some would think, that extra fish had to be going somewhere. Not to mention the one little one that got out and found Its way to my study."

"It did?" Sebastian felt a bit guilty.

"yes. It didn't hurt anything so I put it back in you're room while you were cleaning."

"Thank you." He leaned over and kissed Ciel's head. After a moment Sebastian's lips curled into a mischievous grin.

"Then of course there are the... Children to consider."

"Don't even go there." Ciel warned.

"I am joking my love. For now."

A/N: there it is, I hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks so much for reading.


	9. epilogue

"Luca, Hannah says you should come inside now, she's going to tell us a story about some of the places she's been to " Alois called from the front door. He smiled at the sight of his little brother playing with several figurinesthat Hannah had given him. At the sound of the older boy's voice Luca looked up from the toys excitedly.

"Brother!" He shouted standing up and running to greet Alois. This was the normal greeting since the two had been reunited. Alois threw his arms around Luca.

"What are you playing then?"

"Come and see!" Before Alois could reply, he was being dragged toward the toys. Luca picked up one of the figures holding it out for Alois to see.

"This one is Hannah, and she didn't like that Claude was mean to you yesterday so she beat him up. He's that on laying over there, and these two are us, and Hannah said she wants to be our new mother and love us forever, and then we we're happy and never sad again!"

"That's very nice Luca, I'm sure Hannah would love to hear about that." Alois ruffled Luca's hair playfully, causing the small boy to laugh.

"Let's get this cleaned up and you in the house." The tall blonde boy began to help pick up the toys.

"I wonder what's happening over there." Luca pointed to Sebastian's home. Alois looked up to see three large demons carrying boxes and various other objects into the house.

"Careful with that, bloody demons." Ciel shout angrily.

"Looks like everything's working out for Sebastian and Ciel, I think he's moving in."

."a new neighbor, do you think he'll play with us?" Luca asked innocently.

"I doubt it very much. Not after the things we've been through. Anyway I don't think he plays like we do. He seems more of a board game person."

"Oh." Luca said simply. The boys turned and began walking to the house.

"Alois." The blonde boy turned to find Ciel standing just in front of the property.

"Go on inside Luca. Tell Hannah I'll be in shortly."

"Okay, I can ask her to wait to tell the story."

"I'd like that very much, please do."

"Yes your highness." Luca smiled rushing inside.

Alois walked back to the dark haired boy.

"Ciel." He nodded politely.

"Do you have a moment?"

"I suppose so."

"Good. I won't keep you long. I just wanted to say that in light of recent events, I'm willing to over look our past...problems, the whole taking over my body and all that." Alois smiled.

"Well then, I suppose I could forget about the stabbing me and wanting me dead thing." Ciel nodded.

"I also wanted to say... Thank you. Sebastian would have died if you hadn't come to me and I wouldn't be a demon if not for you and Hannah. I know It's a funny think to thank someone for but, I feel as though I owe you that much. Will you tell Hannah for us?"

"There's an 'us'?" Alois asked gleefully.

"Yes, Sebastian and I are to be mates." Ciel couldn't hide the smile forming on his face as the words left his lips.

"Awe, you really do love him, look at you. I don't think I've ever seen anyone so happy. You- you deserve it."

"Thank you." There was a moment of silence between the boys.

"And eh, I heard Sebastian talking to Hannah earlier, about what exactly happened with you and Claude. She says that you have a hard time with it still. I'm so sorry he did that to you."

"Thank you. It still upsets me, all I wanted was for him to love me." Alois cast his gaze to the ground as feelings of sadness stirred inside him.

"I know. Sebastian wants me to tell you that as a show of gratitude for bringing us together, if he ever gives you anymore trouble, let him know." Alois chuckled.

"I'm sure Claude would love that. Tell him thank you for me and I may be taking him up on that offer. So I guess this means we can be civil neighbors then?"

"As long as you don't cause any trouble, we won't have a problem."

"No trouble here, I've learned my lesson."

"Let's hope so, Sebastian and I have much planning to do so there won't be much time to deal with you four and your whatever you may call it. Well, I have to get back across the street, lots of unpacking such." Alois nodded.

"I understand, I was on my way in to hear one of Hannah's stories myself. Maybe sometime you and Sebastian could come over and share some stories with us."

"Maybe. I'll leave you to it then." Ciel began to walk away.

"Hang on, can I see it?"

"See what?"

"Hannah said he would probably ask you to be with him and rhat he'd have to give you a ring, could I see it?" The wide grin was back on Ciel's face instantly as he held up his hand. Alois gasped.

"It's lovely. I've never seen anything like that. Congratulations Ciel, I'm-I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. Well, I've got to be on my way."

"Okay, I'm glad you stopped by." Alois said, he genuinely meant it.

"Me too, glad we could get that out of the way." The boys bid each other good bye and Ciel returned home where Sebastian had already begun to unpack.

"All settled love?" He asked bending down to embrace his future mate.

"Yeah, I think we're all going to be just fine."

A/N: I know I said it was over but I felt this had to be added as sort of an epilogue. This really will be the last chapter but for those interested, I may do another store with Ciel meeting Sebastian's family and a little surprise, not sure yet but time will tell. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and favored this story. I'm so glad to know there are people out there that find my fanfictions enjoyable.


End file.
